Moving On
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Prequel to The Other Life. What happened to Hermione now that Ron had run away? Hermione finally gets the chance to move on with her life after she meets a charming Quidditch player who sweeps her off her feet. HP, GW, HG, the Weasleys, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started out as a Quidditch challenge for LJ, but apparently I can't read and was supposed to include Draco Malfoy in the piece, so it never saw the light of day, until now. I thought it was pretty good and sounded like something I could expand. This is a prequel to my Ron Weasley story, **_**The Other Life.**_** We'll see how it turns out. Let me know what you think. --Rita**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 1--The Game

Harry stood in the stands watching Ginny play her first professional Quidditch match as chaser with the _Holyhead Harpies_. She swooped down once and gave him a cheery wave and blew a kiss in his direction. Ginny, always smiling and she was a natural with the crowds. Barely anyone even glanced at the-boy-who-lived while she was in the air; the game was that exciting.

The Harpies were playing _Tutstill Tornados_, and their newest playing sensation, seeker Jack Badham, formerly with the _Woolongong Warriors _(Australia), of the Pacific Rim Quidditch League. Jack and Ginny were friends because Ginny's roommate, Hermione had just started going out with him after her rather teary and public breakup with Ron. Ginny liked Jack a lot because he seemed completely devoted to Hermione.

Quidditch players were the celebrities of the wizarding world and it was it was extremely difficult for small town wizards not to be affected by the glam and perks afforded celebrities. Most of the players easily succumbed to the temptations of groupies or player enhancing potions that were all but deemed illegal by the players' associations.

The Tornados' beaters were relentless, keeping the bludger aimed squarely at Ginny, the team's best chaser. The Keeper, Michelle Bovair, was very, very good. Fortunately for the Harpies, team captain, Gwenog Jones, was one of the best beaters in the league and kept a constant barrage of bludger hits aimed squarely at Bovair, so Ginny and the other chasers were able to score twenty times against the Tornados.

The Tornados' chasers, lead by Soledad Richardson, scored against the highly excitable Harpies keeper, Gillian Jameson, twenty-one times within the first two hours of the match. The game was extremely close, and as usual, the fate of the game would rest on the skill of the seekers.

The fans certainly got their galleons' worth that day. The battle lasted for more than four hours and before the Golden Snitch was captured, the chasers had run up the score 420-420. Bovair and Jameson each doing a wild, angry dance when the opposing team's chasers scored. Out of frustration, beater Jones of the Harpies hit a poor, hapless fan in the head with her beater bat, when he dared to cheer a Tornados score.

Jack Badham sat on his broom high above the game, biding his time. He saw Hermione in the stands. She was talking to Ginny's boyfriend, _what was his name? Henry Porter? Supposed to be some big celebrity, but if he'd never heard of him. _He spotted the snitch, going in for the kill; he grabbed it, ending the game. The Tornados won!

Ginny insisted on taking Hermione and Jack out to dinner with Harry that evening. She wanted to show Jack that there were no hard feelings, and he really did like Jack. She also liked seeing her best friend, Hermione happy for a change. Hermione hadn't taken the break up with Ron very well, especially since he just ran away one day, leaving his family with no idea where to find him.

The family had learned to adapt without Ron's presence, but it was very difficult. Right after he took off, Molly and Arthur sent out inquiries all over the wizarding world, trying to locate him, but it was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. After the first year, Ron's friends decided that they needed to get on with their lives, fearful but resigned that he would never return.

Hermione, of course, took Ron's leaving harder than the rest, even Molly. She had laid her emotions on the line when she declared her love for him and honestly believed he felt the same way. She blamed herself and went into a long period of depression. Ginny suggested that it was time for her to get on with her life, and to go to Australia to find her parents and bring them back to England.

While Hermione was in Australia getting reacquainted with her parents, she met Jack. How they met was a funny story that Jack repeated to anyone who would listen. The story made the celebrity newspapers in Australia and England. Actually Hermione didn't think the story was all that funny, but Jack told the story so well. They literally ran into each other while Jack was running away from photographers, reporters, and fans, in the alley of a restaurant. Hermione had gone into the alley to throw up after eating some bad shell fish; she had bent over to vomit and Jack ran right into her backside, causing both of them to fall on top of each other. Jack told everyone that Hermione threw up all over him, but of course that part wasn't true. What got Jack's attention was that Hermione had no idea who he was and it wasn't until the next day when he sent her fifty pounds of boiled shrimp and a bottle of Australian wine that she found out he was a celebrity Quidditch player.

He was relentless in his pursuit of her; showering her with flowers and gifts. She was reluctant to go out with him because of her bad luck with Quidditch players in the past. Her associations with Quidditch players for some reason always returned to Ron. But finally his persistence paid off and she agreed to go out with him. He wined and dined her and made her feel very special. No one had ever treated her like that before, and slowly, but deliberately was falling in love with him.

Right before Hermione returned to England (her parents decided to stay in Australia) Jack told her that he couldn't live with her and that he wanted to come back to England with her. He was looking for a change, anyway, he said, and he was sure to get on an English Quidditch team. He was, after all, Jack Badham.

Hermione couldn't believe that Jack was willing to follow her halfway around the world just so they could be together, but when he announced to the press (with Hermione) at his side that he was now a free agent and was looking to relocate to England, Hermione was more than flattered. Two weeks later he and Hermione were in England, and Jack was negotiating with English Quidditch teams.

At one time, Chudley thought they had a shot, but it was the Tutstill Tornados that signed the best seeker in the Pacific Rim League. England loved him because he left his life for one of the Golden Trio. Of course, Jack knew absolutely nothing about the Lord Voldemort or the Death Eaters, and didn't have a clue who Harry Potter was, or what part Hermione played in the Battle of Hogwarts.

When Hermione introduced Jack to her friends Ginny and he hit it off immediately because they were both Quidditch players and shared a love for the game. Ginny was just relieved that Hermione found someone who appeared to love her and show her the respect she deserved.

That evening, at dinner, the four of them toasted the Tornados and Ginny managed a 'to new friendships and new beginnings' toast which made Hermione blush. The press was all over the dinner taking pictures and getting in the way; something Harry and Hermione were still uncomfortable with, but Jack relished in. He acted irritated but Harry could see he loved the attention. Harry wondered whether Jack was good for Hermione, but this was the first time in a long time that she saw Hermione smile. He'd give Jack credit for that. Maybe this was a way for Hermione to start over and leave all the bad memories behind.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Boyfriend

**A/N: Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead.--Rita**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 2—The New Boyfriend

Hermione could not get used to the attention both from the press and from Jack Badham. Jack was extremely attentive and, even though he was slightly loopy, he was more than generous with Hermione. When the press was following him he did whatever he could to protect her and when they were alone, he made her happy.

Now that Quidditch season had started, they didn't get to see each other as often, but he always managed to send her a an owl with a sweet note telling her how much he missed her. Hermione for the life of her couldn't figure out what he saw in her.

She had always been insecure about herself; her looks; the fact that she was muggle born, and she was sure Ron had left because of her. She was not able to forgive herself or stop blaming herself for their breakup.

It took her weeks, months before she began to relax and believe that maybe Jack was the real deal. One evening before he was scheduled an away game, he brought her flowers and a small box.

"What's this?" she asked, staring at the black velvet box.

"For you, darlin'," he shrugged self consciously, "just a little something so you won't forget me when I'm gone."

"But you'll only be away for a couple of nights," she said nervously.

"I know, but, hell, open it up," he said, pushing the box in her hands.

"Jack, you know I don't like for you to give me things." Hermione took the box and turned it over in her hands.

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Open it. It's not going to open by itself, you know."

Hermione was praying it wasn't a ring. Slowly she opened it and breathed out the breath she'd been holding for the past three minutes. It was a locket with Jack's likeness etched on it. Surrounding his face, etched in gold were emeralds and rubies, all sparkling smartly. There were two sapphire chips for his eyes that matched his eye color exactly.

"Jack, it's, uh," she paused, "lovely."

"I knew you'd like it. That there's a prototype. My publicist had that made 'cos we're going to be selling these. I wanted you to have the original. Look, on the back I had it personalize. See? 'To my darlin' Hermione, from your big koala, Jack," he said, showing her the back of the necklace. He took it out of the box and put it around her neck. "Now I'll always be next to you."

Hermione was speechless. It was such a touching gesture. "You don't have to get me gifts, Jack."

"Come on, honey, I love seeing your face when you open the presents I give you. You do like it, don't you?"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I do, I love it," she lied kindly.

Jack beamed. Hermione kissed him. "You're so thoughtful."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled to him tight and deepened the kiss. She reacted to his embrace and relaxed in her arms. She felt secure. Jack was not the kind of man who would make promises and then run away. She sighed contentedly. She was safe.

Suddenly he pushed her away and took the necklace in his hands. "I forgot about this, look," he touched one of the emeralds and she heard his voice coming from the necklace, "Good day, mate," it said clearly in Jack's voice. "I'm a Tornado," it said again.

He touched the one of the sapphires and the face on the necklace said, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione jumped and laughed. "That's adorable," she said.

"Yeah," Jack said, "the ones we're selling won't say that," he explained seriously.

"Gosh, I hope not," she said playfully.

"Do you think my fans will like it?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Absolutely."

"See, the emeralds and rubies, they represent The Tornados colors. Clever, eh?" He was so proud of the design. Hermione patted his cheek warmly.

"You're very clever, darling."

Despite his bravado, Hermione believed Jack was insecure. He came on like gangbusters, but when it was just the two of them together, he seemed afraid that she was going to leave him. Even though she constantly reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere, he needed to hear the words on a daily basis.

Jack looked into her eyes and took her hand and kissed it gently. "I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Of course," Hermione said, look at him warily. "Let's sit down." They sat next to each other on Hermione's sofa.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he started nervously.

"Of course."

"I just wanted to tell you that sometimes, uh, well, you know, about the press. Well, they follow me around like a pack of wild dogs, always taking my picture…"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Sometimes they take pictures of me in bars and as you know, girls are always coming up to me," he said checking her reaction.

"Uh huh," Hermione said, waiting for the punch line.

"So, I just wanted you to be prepared if you see pictures of me with beautiful ladies."

"Uh huh," she repeated.

"It's all completely innocent, but it makes good copy. You trust me right?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Absolutely, darlin'. I love you. You're the one I come home to."

"Are you telling me you're going to cheat on me, Jack?" Hermione asked, her lip trembling.

"It's not like that, Sweetheart. The ladies come on to me all the time," he explained. He shrugged. "They're very persistent, but believe me, Hermione, it's you I love."

"Jack," she said quietly. "Please don't humiliate me. That's all I ask." She smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I swear I'd never humiliate you, Hermione. You mean the world to me; no, you are the world to me."

Hermione smiled, reassured. Shyly, she reached for him and kissed him. When he began to respond, she deepened the kiss, letting him know in her reaction that she wanted more. Ever the romantic, Jack swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning he was gone. Jack left a pink rose on the pillow next to her with a note that said, "You looked so peaceful sleeping there I couldn't stand to wake you. Be back Tuesday. Love, Jack." She picked up the rose and breathed in its exquisite aroma. She saw that each petal of the rose bore his name.

She got up and dressed quickly. She put the rose in water and sat the vase on her dressing table. She looked at it and sighed. He was so thoughtful.

The flat was quiet; Ginny was away with her team the Holyhead Harpies, and for the first time in a long time Hermione was lonely. She had absolutely nothing to do and decided to putter around the flat. She wanted to start knitting Jack a Tutstill Tornados jumper and surprise him when he got back, but she needed to get the yarn. She hadn't planned a trip to Diagon Alley, but there was little else to do.

The first shop she stopped in was a Quidditch store. Jack asked her to pick up a package that he'd ordered. The shop was divided into teams, and out of curiosity, she meandered over to the Tornados' section. The walls were plastered with pictures of the team and many more photographs of a flying Jack, a smiling Jack; Jack with his shirt off, sweating. The poses were very provocative. There were several young girls ogling the posters and action figures. They giggled as they looked at his bare, glistening chest. One of the girls happened to look up and saw Hermione standing behind them. She whispered to the other girls and they all began glaring at her.

Embarrassed, she started to turn away.

"Don't leave on our account," the bold blond said nastily.

"I wasn't leaving," she said, when clearly that was her intent.

"You're Jack's girlfriend, aren't you?" one of the girls asked.

Hermione shrugged and then nodded. "I guess you could say that, yes."

The chubby witch whose yellow hair was cut into chunks shook her head. "You are so lucky."

Hermione giggled. That was not the reaction she expected. She thought the girls were going to band together and beat her up, but they were actually quite nice when they recognized her as one of the Golden Trio, acknowledging the fact that she was indeed Jack Badham's girlfriend.

The term sounded alien, but it had a very nice ring to it once she got used to the sound. She stood talking to the girls for several moments. She was feeling pretty good when she walked outside and walked past a newsstand. She saw the cover of one of the celebrity tabloids, _Witch!!!_ and was shocked to see Jack on the cover and had a drunken, dazed look as the young woman in his lap pushed his face in her very ample breasts, which he proceeded to lick like a dog. He pulled away, grinning like an idiot. Hermione stared as the loop repeated over and over.

_He promised,_ Hermione cried to herself. She felt all eyes were on her. She ran away blindly, pushing her way through the crowded sidewalks. She rushed into the nearest shop, which just happened to be Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

The first person she saw was Harry, who was talking to the assistant. He looked up and smiled at her. Her eyes were glistening as she made her way to him.

"Hermione," Harry said, concerned, "What's wrong?"

She threw herself into his arms and cried. "It's Jack," she said, sniffling. "Did you see the papers?"

Harry shook his head.

"He's on the cover and he's, he's…" she couldn't finished.

"I'm sure everything's all right," he reassured her.

"But he's with another woman," she cried.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is, Hermione. Just relaxed. Jack said he loves you, didn't he?"

She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Jack will explain everything when he gets back."

Hermione sniffled a few times and finally nodded. "You're right, he told me photographers follow him around and take all kinds of pictures. I shouldn't get so upset; he is a celebrity after all." She looked relieved. "Thanks, Harry. I'll just talk to Jack about it when he gets back. I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

Walking back to her flat, she again felt like everyone was watching her. He'd told her things like this happen and to be prepared for it. Hermione Granger wasn't the kind of woman who let something like this get to her. Oh no, not her. She held her head high and made eye contact with everyone who passed her. She smiled in a confident way that told everyone she was a strong self-assured female and she wasn't going to let a little thing like pictures of her boyfriend in an apparent inebriated state would keep her down.

She even practiced in her head what she would say to any reporter that had the nerve to ask her for her reaction. She would simply dismiss it with a wave of her hand. _Wasn't he funny? she'd say. We laughed about things like this all the time. No, of course it doesn't bother me. Jack and I are just very good friends._

She stuck out her lower lip and thought; _I want to cut his penis off._ She sniffled again and made it back to her flat where she spent the next two days eating ice cream in bed. This whole celebrity boyfriend was going to take a long time to get used to.


	3. Chapter 3 Apology

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 3 Apology

Jack spent over an hour beating on Hermione's door, begging to be let in. Hermione ignored him until the second hour.

"Please, please, luv, let me in so we can talk," Jack said as his voice cracked. "I love you, Hermione." Then he started to cry.

The neighbors started to come out of their flats to see what all the commotion was, so Hermione reluctantly opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Jack Badham," Hermione said, "I should have hexed you into the middle of next week. How dare you come over here! Can't you read? I told you I never wanted to see you again." She punched her finger hard into his chest.

"Baby, I…"

"Don't you _even_ baby me, you snake! What's the one thing I asked you not to do?" Hermione was livid.

Jack grabbed her arms and held her still. "Please listen to me, Hermione. I totally fucked up. You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me." He released her and raked his fingers through his short hair. "I have a problem."

"No kidding," she said dripping sarcasm. She folded her arms across her chest. "You _humiliated _me!"

"I never meant to hurt you." He tried to take her hand. "I'm an idiot."

"If you think I'm going to disagree with you, forget it. And why are you still here? I want you gone." She removed the necklace he'd given to her earlier and threw it in his chest hard.

"Wow, Hermione, you could be a chaser with that arm," Jack tried a weak attempt at a joke. "Hermione, would you please just sit down? I want to explain, please listen. Give me five minutes."

Hermione felt herself beginning to weaken. _No, no, no,_ she chastised herself. _He's only going to lie to you again._

"Hermione," he began slowly. He led her to the sofa and they both sat down. He cleared his throat. "I have a serious drinking problem," he blurted out. "When I start to drink, I can't stop and I end up doing the stupidest things."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I've quit drinking, and I'm in rehab. I checked myself into a clinic and am currently going through treatment. I realized that I messed up the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm so sorry." He tried to take her hand and after a long hesitation, she relaxed her fist.

"I haven't had a drink in six days, seventeen hours," he said proudly. "Please, my darling, help me get my life back together. I can't do this without you."

Jack looked so sincere, Hermione was beginning to weaken. "Jack," she said, shaking her head slowly.

"Please," he begged. "I can't do this without you," he repeated. "One more chance," he said prayerfully.

"Jack, I can't trust you. If you were just an ordinary wizard, our relationship wouldn't be splashed across the tabloids. But you aren't and every move you make is reported. You betrayed me, Jack. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Your face in some bitch's tits?" Jack was taken aback because Hermione _never_ swore. "And what was I suppose to do? Just laugh it off? Sorry, Jack, I can't make a joke out of everything and pretend nothing happened."

"Oh God, Hermione, please tell me I haven't lost you forever." He began to cry again. Big fat tears rolled down his ruddy cheeks.

Hermione sighed loudly. "I can't forgive you right now. I'm glad you realized you have a problem. I hope your rehab works, I sincerely do."

"I'll prove it to you, Hermione. I swear I will. Just please, don't shut me out. Will you come with me to my next meeting? I want you to meet my counselor," he said hopefully.

She shrugged. "We'll see," she said reluctantly.

Jack's face split into a wide relieved grin. "Oh thank you, darlin'. I swear I'll prove it to you."

"I said _we'll see_," she said sharply, shrugging off his hand from her shoulder. "You stay clean and sober the next fortnight, and maybe I'll go with you to your counseling, and then maybe I'll think about our relationship, whether or not it's worth saving."

"Thank you, thank you," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She let him.

"Now leave, please," she said. "And for Merlin's sake stop sending me flowers!"

He grinned again. "No worries." He picked up the necklace off the floor where it had bounced off his chest and handed it to her. "Please wear this, Hermione, just to give me hope."

She looked at the necklace and then at him. She shook her head. "No, not now." She walked to the door and opened it. "A fortnight, Jack," she warned.

His step was lighter as he passed her to the door. "You'll see, Hermione. I'm going to prove I'm different; I've changed."

"I hope so," she said closing the door behind him.

The next day, every celebrity magazine in the wizarding world had the news that bad boy Jack Badham had entered rehab in the country and, according to the interviews; he was "putting his priorities back in order."

"'I've messed up the one great thing in my life," he wept to this reporter later yesterday afternoon, "my relationship with my fiancée," he explained. "This is what drinking's done to me.'"

Ginny was reading the article out loud as Hermione hugged a pillow. "I didn't know you were engaged," Ginny said, looking up.

"We're not. Another one of his lies," she said throwing the pillow aside. "He's not taking responsibility for anything, he's blaming his drinking, not the fact that he's a snake."

"Come on, Hermione, at least he's trying." She went back to the article.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not you, too."

"'I have a lot to prove," a tearful Jack continued, "I've disappointed a lot of people who had faith in me. I'm taking time to get my head on straight, and try to win back the love of my life.'" Ginny looked up again and arched her eyebrow. "Love of his life?"

"Apparently," she said airily. "Frankly I think he just doesn't like losing."

Ginny nodded. "But the guy sounds sincere. I mean he's spilling his guts to the press. That's got to be tough admitting he's got a drinking problem."

"I wish I could believe him," Hermione sighed again. "But I don't trust him. Ginny, he told me straight to my face that he would never do anything to humiliate me. He was very honest about going out and how reporters loved taking his picture. He knew he would do something like this. I don't believe that he really cares; he only cares because I wouldn't buy the bullshit he was selling."

Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny kept reading the different articles; each saying basically the same thing. "He's taken himself off the Tornados' roster until he proves to the coach he's trying. Oh bullshit, he didn't take himself off the roster; I'm sure coach did it. I heard that they are really tired of his shenanigans, and he had been warned. He's a damn good player, one of the best I've ever seen, but you're right, he knows it. There's not a humble bone in that fat head's body," she said loudly so Hermione could hear her from the kitchen.

Hermione came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of wine. She handed one to Ginny and sat down. "Do you think I did the right thing? Giving him a fortnight to prove he's on the level?"

Ginny sipped her wine thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yes, I think so. That is, if you really care for him and he's not a my-brother-the-idiot rebound."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe he was, at first. I was so cautious, having had my heart broken once, I didn't want to go through that again. Ginny, he wooed me. He made me feel so special. If that was a lie, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll do the right thing, Hermione. You always do," Ginny said.

True to his words, Jack continued the counseling and at the end of the 14 days, he sent Hermione an owl and asked her to meet him at the counselor's office that Friday afternoon for a session. She was nervous when she walked into the large lobby of the Peaceful Gardens Recovery Center. There was a security guard at the door and who looked at her suspiciously until he found her name on the list, and then he let her pass. Jack was at the end of the hallway. He was dressed casually and he looked nervous. The tension seemed to go out of him the minute he saw Hermione and he smiled and waved to her. He looked like he wanted to run to her, but he stayed put until she walked up to him. He awkwardly kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late," she said

"I was afraid you weren't coming," he said nervously. "I'm glad you're here."

"Jack, I told you I'd come." She followed him into the counselor's office.

The counselor, Susan Rush, was a short stocky witch who had a pleasant smile. Jack introduced Hermione as 'his Hermione,' and Susan beamed as she shook her hand.

"Of course, everyone knows Hermione Granger," Sue said. "How are you, dear?"

Hermione's smile was tight. She waited until Susan told her to sit on the love seat and Jack sat down next to her. He was very nervous and Hermione allowed him to hold her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and listened as Jack described his feelings. He'd always been given everything growing up because he could play Quidditch. He was reckless and took chances and loved to party with his friends. He started drinking at a young age to get the voices out of his head, and he realized later on he had black outs when he drank. He described the classic addictive personality; he couldn't quit after one drink, he kept drinking until he passed out. He hid the amount he drank from the people he loved; he squeezed Hermione's hand tighter.

Susan didn't do much of anything, but she did a lot of encouraging nodding. Hermione felt extremely self conscious since most of what Jack said was about her.

"If you loved me so damn much," Hermione interrupted, "why did you humiliate me like that in public?"

Jack stopped talking for a second and looked at Susan. "I'm trying to explain, darlin', it's the booze."

Hermione sighed. "You've already said that."

"Miss Granger," Susan said smoothly, "I believe Jack's sincerity in his desire to stop drinking and all he wants from you is another chance."

"What happens when, uh, if I take him back, what guarantees do I have that he won't pull the same stunt?"

"He's struggling with his addiction and it's something he's going to be struggling with for the rest of his life. He is trying to live just for today. He can't talk about tomorrow; of course his goal is to be clean and sober, and he is today." Susan smiled indulgently. "I believe Jack's on the road to recovery. He needs someone to believe in him; to trust him."

Hermione felt she was being railroaded into something she wasn't ready for. At least she was thinking about giving Jack another chance, but his whole, 'alcohol made me do it' excuse got on her nerves. He did apologize and he did have over three weeks' sobriety. And he did look so sincere. She knew she was starting to weaken. He needed her. What would happen to him if she didn't take him back?

Hermione looked at Jack. "I'm willing to try, but I need to take it slow. You hurt me, Jack. It's against my better judgment, but I do believe you are sincere."

Jack was crying again. He throw his arms around her and wept in her hair. He kissed her, and whispered gratefully, "Thank you, darlin'. I'll never hurt you again."

Susan clapped her hands gleefully. "Wonderful. Such great progress. I think we had a breakthrough. Excellent."

Jack kissed her again, and finally Hermione smiled. Jack reached in his pocket and brought out a black box. He tapped it against his knee. She eyed the box suspiciously. _Again with the jewelry, _she thought. He handed it to her and she opened it cautiously. This time it was a ring. A simple pearl ring. Nothing ostentatious or big. It was just simply beautiful.

"This is my promise ring to you, Hermione. I promise to love you and to keep you and never to disappoint you again." He took the ring and placed it on her right ring finger and kissed it.

Hermione felt secure for the first time in a long time. She felt she was right to give him another chance. And he was so happy; she smiled at him and he kissed her again and again.

When the session was over, Jack jumped up and pulled her up. He picked her up by her waist and twirled her around. She laughed embarrassed and said, "Jack put me down."

He kissed her hard and long. "I'll make you happy, baby. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Lessons

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 4—Lessons

The Jack Badham make over was, to say the least, miraculous. Had the bad boy really changed his image? Words like 'mature' and 'grown up' and 'sounds like the real thing' were bantered about in the press. He was no longer photographed drinking and whooping it up in clubs; the only photographs were taken outside of restaurants with the lovely Hermione Granger on his arm. No more firewhiskey. Everyone in the wizarding world, except for one person, seemed to be convinced that Jack Badham was a new man.

If asked, Harry Potter couldn't explain why he was dubious over Jack's almost immediate transformation. He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, for Hermione's sake, so he sat back, and kept his mouth shut. Jack had even convinced Ginny that he had changed. And Ginny was a tough sell.

Jack realized that one way to convince Hermione that he was clean and sober and a new man was to persuade Hermione's best friend. That's exactly what he did. He showed up during a practice session with the Harpies and stayed all morning. He took Ginny to lunch at her favorite fast food restaurant, and while he didn't try to convince Ginny to talk to Hermione, he did explain everything about his drinking problem and how he'd totally screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him. He sealed the deal by crying on her shoulder. Literally. He even begged Ginny not to tell Hermione that they'd spoken.

What really sold everyone was that Jack stopped trying so hard to please. He settled in being the boyfriend, companion, lover without drawing attention to himself. He was there when Hermione needed him; he listened to her when she talked about her day and was the shoulder to cry on when someone hurt her feelings. She was going through advanced law training and it was extremely difficult for her. She had to study more than she'd ever had before. Normally school work came naturally to her, but law was complicated and difficult to learn. Some days Jack just sat across from her, not interrupting when she studied for exams or listened patiently as she went over her lessons. Nothing was more important to Jack than being there for her.

When he was gone for away games, he sent her an owl every day. Ginny checked the celebrity magazines and the question on everybody's mind was, "Where was Bad Jack Badham?" He didn't out with his teammates after a game; he went straight to his room and got to bed early. He went to meetings every week wherever he was and his biggest brag was that he was still clean and sober. He did one interview and sounded so humble, giving credit to Hermione for saving his life.

The newspapers touted his behavior and started writing good articles about him. They were happy to show pictures of Jack with Hermione doing ordinary things; walking along the beach holding hands, Jack pushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her gently. There were at least a dozen pictures of Jack and Hermione sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. Jack looked content and Hermione finally looked happy.

"Harry," Hermione said one afternoon. They met for lunch because Ginny and Jack were out of town. "Jack wanted me to ask you and Ginny out to dinner Sunday evening. Do you have any plans?"

Harry thought for a minute, and then shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't know about Ginny though. I'll ask."

"I'm so proud of Jack, Harry, he's really making a sincere effort to straighten up."

"Hmm," Harry said nodding. "I'm glad you're happy."

Hermione was glowing. "I am, Harry. You do like him, don't you?"

Harry covered her hand with his. "As long as he's good to you, then yes. I hate to see you miserable. But frankly, I wished you and Ron…"

"And I wish Ron hadn't run off," she said, testily.

"I believe he'll come back to us, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "It's a little too late don't you think? If Ron didn't have a history of running away from his problems…" She blushed. "Sorry, Harry, I get carried away." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't think he's coming back any time soon. He's been gone two years."

Harry nodded but didn't say any more about Ron. He couldn't tell her how much he missed his best mate, but he understood why he left. Harry was probably the only living soul who knew Ron and what motivated him.

Clearly Hermione didn't want to talk about Ron; she wanted to get a bead on how Harry really felt about her current situation. Harry was blessed with clear perception and Hermione trusted his instincts. For some reason, she thought Harry was holding something back, but then, he'd always been extremely prudent.

"I can't tell you how serene I feel now. I was so afraid that Jack would hurt or humiliate me again, but I' convinced that he really does love me and he has changed. He's more like the Jack I knew in Australia. I think it's wonderful that he's stopped drinking and is in rehab. He's so sweet when he isn't drunk. Even his Quidditch game has improved since he stopped drinking and going out."

Harry let her talk. She needed to be happy and she needed someone to love her. She gave so much to others, if Jack was the real deal, then he was happy for her.

The dinner on Sunday night was pleasant. Jack was attentive and talked to Ginny about their respective games. The Harpies lost a squeaker to Puddlemire, but the Tornados had massacred the Cannons. Ginny had scored the most points, even against for Hogwarts seeker Oliver Wood. Even Jack had good things to say about Wood. Harry told Jack that he had played Quidditch with Wood at Hogwarts and laughed about his intensity. He was captain of the Gryffindor house team and was an evil taskmaster, Harry told them.

"You know," Jack said. "I found out something I never knew."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I never knew about Lord Voldemort. I found out all about him and how you defeated him. I'd never heard of the Battle of Hogwarts or any of it. Now I know why you and Hermione and Ginny's brother were called the Golden Trio. The story's fascinating. Why didn't you tell me about it, Hermione?"

Both Harry and Hermione blushed. Neither one liked talking about Lord Voldemort or the death eaters. The war was over and life was good again. There was no need to dwell on the past. It bothered them that everyone still knew their names and that Harry was still 'the boy who lived'.

Hermione shrugged. "We've been through it and there's nothing left to tell," she said.

Harry agreed. "We just want to be ourselves. That's all. I'm just glad it's all over."

Jack sat back looking very impressed. He certainly could take lessons in humility from Harry and Hermione. He raised his water glass and toasted them. "It's an honor to be in the same room with you," he said.

The rest of the meal was completed in a rather awkward silence. Harry never felt comfortable being the center of the attention. He cleared his throat. "Everyone was part of the war against the death eaters. Ginny was a real hero; she remained at Hogwarts and worked underground against the Carrows. She and the DA were amazing."

Ginny shook her head, embarrassed. "Neville, now there's a real hero of Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry raised their glasses. "To Neville." Jack raised his glass, too, although he didn't have a clue to whom they were toasting.

The mood changed abruptly as the three veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts started to remember. This was not something they did often, and it wasn't something they wanted to do now.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but I really have to get going. I have early class tomorrow."

"Harry's in Auror training," Hermione explained.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Fascinating profession," he said. "Hard work, I imagine."

Harry nodded, "You could say that," he said with a grin. "Well, it's been a very pleasant evening."

Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed Hermione and Jack. They promised to meet again as soon as Quidditch season was over or the end of classes, which ever was first. Ginny wished Jack the best of luck. Hermione wasn't sure if she meant with Quidditch or her. She let that go.

"I feel like shit," Jack said. "I had no idea you went through so much. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking the time to learn. That was very sweet."

"Can I come over tonight, Hermione?" he asked, rubbing her back. "Please?"

Smiling, she nodded her head. "I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 5—The Wedding

Life was going swimmingly for Hermione and Jack. He was staying clean and sober and they spent all their free time together. Hermione was more relaxed than Ginny had ever seen her and Jack was the ideal boyfriend.

Harry still had a few concerns, but he kept them to himself. If he said anything, Ginny was quick to point out how happy she was. Maybe it was his Auror training, but he still had some reservations about his sudden transformation.

The Weasley household was abuzz with the exciting news that Percy was getting married. The brothers were dubious about the relationship; convinced that the lovely Audrey McMillan was under an _Imperius_ curse. The couple met at the Ministry of Magic and for months Audrey was all Percy talked about. It was quite an event when the Weasley's had her over to dinner. Hermione and Jack were invited as well.

The wedding was going to be held in April. They had plenty of time to plan and Molly Weasley was in her element. She couldn't be happier. Life without Fred and now Ron was becoming more tolerable. It helped of course with Bill and Fleur gave birth to their beautiful daughter, Victoire. Laughter was returning to the Weasley household.

Of course, Molly was always hopeful that Ron would come to his senses and return home. She never stopped looking for him, but she had not a single clue where he was or even if he was all right. And then, shortly before Ron's birthday, she received an owl from a classmate of Harry and Ron's; a girl name Cho Chang wrote to tell Mrs. Weasley that she saw Ron in London. He was working at a trendy restaurant in a muggle part of the city called _Blue Ginger._

"This is wonderful news," Molly said. "At least we know he's all right."

The more Molly thought about it, the more determined she was that could talk him into coming back. She talked of little else. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he came home in time for Percy's wedding? Cho said that he looked really different and almost didn't recognize him. Molly obsessed over that for days; had he gotten sick or lost weight? He was already lanky, maybe he gained weight.

Molly wanted desperately to go into the muggle part of London and just look at him. She was not comfortable around muggles, so the decision to go was a hard one, but she knew it had to be her to go. She discussed the trip with Hermione one Sunday afternoon.

Hermione was not emotionally able to hear that Ron was doing all right. She had imagined that he'd apparated in a jungle and been eaten by jaguars or monkeys or something. She wanted to believe that he wasn't alive so she didn't have to keep wondering why he'd left her in the first place. But Molly was so nervous and determined to go into the muggle world that Hermione recklessly volunteered to go with her.

"That's very kind of you, Hermione," Molly said. "I know that you are sincere, but I know seeing Ron right now, now that you've finally started to move on, isn't a good idea. No, this is something I am going to do. I think I'm the one who can convince him to come home. I'm going to do it."

"You be careful, Mrs. Weasley, and please tell me how Ron is doing." Hermione really didn't mean the last part of that statement, but she wanted to sound encouraging.

Molly decided to go to London on his birthday, March 1st. She didn't tell Arthur she was going that day because he would have insisted on going with her. She wanted to do this alone. She carefully wrapped a blue jumper she'd knitted for his birthday and hid his wand inside the folds of the jumper. He had left his wand when he stormed out of the house and Molly thought that having his wand might make his decision to come home easier.

Unfortunately the meeting with Ron did not go as she had hoped. She walked into the restaurant and instead of running into her arms begging for forgiveness, Ron acted cool and distant. He had changed his look so dramatically that she almost didn't recognize him. His eyes were duller and when he smiled it didn't quite reach his eyes. He said he was glad to see her, that he loved her, but he didn't see himself leaving any time soon or at all. She left the package with him and apparated back to her world. She was still hopeful, but tried to be more realistic.

Molly cried for a week after returning but tried hard to hide it from her family because after all, she had a wedding to prepare for. She threw herself into the details and stayed busy.

About a week before the wedding, her son Charlie came in from Romania, which was a pleasant distraction. Charlie kept her busy and happy and always laughing. Charlie convinced Hermione to spend as much time with Mrs. Weasley because Ginny was off doing her Quidditch thing and the house was lonely for another female.

Molly and Hermione had gone into Diagon Alley for more wedding material when an owl arrived for Molly. Charlie read the letter. It was from a witch named Brianna whom Charlie didn't know. She informed the Weasley's that Ron was in the hospital; badly beaten and she wanted to let his family know. With the encouragement of Bill and Arthur, Charlie went to London and stayed with Ron while he was hospitalized.

Two days before the wedding, Ginny went back to the Burrow to help her mother with the rest of the wedding. Charlie had apparated back to let the family know that Ron was coming home. Ginny was the only one who was less than enthusiastic about greeting the prodigal son. She was extremely pissed off at him to leaving like he did, especially the way he left Hermione.

She wanted to be the one to tell Hermione that Ron was coming home, but she didn't know exactly how she was going to tell her, so she enlisted Jack to help her. Jack knew all about Ron and how his leaving affected Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny began. They were sitting around the fireplace enjoying a glass of French elf-made wine that the Delacour's had sent to the family as a Christmas gift. Jack sipped spring water and lemon and was sitting very close to Hermione. He squeezed her hand affectionately.

Hermione smiled at Jack and then at Ginny. At once it dawned on her that she was in the middle of an intervention. "What?" she asked nervously. "What's wrong? Has something happened to my parents?"

Ginny looked confused. "No! No, nothing like that. Your parents are fine. No, this is something I need to tell you." She looked Jack who smiled encouragingly.

Hermione bit her lower lips and fidgeted with her wine glass. "Please, tell me, Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath. "We just heard from Charlie, Hermione. Ron's coming home."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "What? Why? Why now?" Jack took her hand.

"I don't know. All I know is that Charlie's bringing him back in time for Percy's wedding. He's been in a muggle hospital. He was attacked and beaten pretty badly."

"Oh no. Is he all right" she asked.

"He's fine now. The thing is we don't know if he's going to stay. Apparently he's doing very well in the other world."

Suddenly Hermione felt light headed; she started to get up but collapsed. Jack caught her before she fell on the floor.

"It's all right, Hermione," Jack said. "We'll get through this. I'm here, honey. I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise."

"I thought I was prepared," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm glad he's coming back. Good for him! What do I care anyway?"

Hermione was starting to get mad now. "I hope he had a wonderful time gallivanting across the country making his family frantic. Well, good for him."

"He's coming to the rehearsal dinner," Ginny said.

"I don't want to see him," she said shaking her head. "Not now."

"It's okay, Hermione," Jack said. "We don't have to go."

"I hate to disappoint Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Darling, no worries. She'll understand. Believe me."

Ginny nodded. "Don't worry, Hermione, Jack's right."

So on the night of the rehearsal dinner, Jack took Hermione out for a quiet dinner in town. He showered her with attention and promised that he would never leave her side.

"You saved my life, Hermione. I swear that I will never leave you; I will never hurt you," Jack promised as he held her. He touched the pearl ring he'd given her earlier. "This is my promise to you."

"Jack," Hermione said, "just be there for me at the wedding."

"I promise, Hermione. I'll never leave your side."

True to his word, Jack Badham stayed with Hermione as she nervously walked into Percy's wedding. Her fingernails dug into his arm as she turned around and there stood Ron. Jack gave her an encouraging pat and held her hand throughout the day.

She proved to Ron that she could live without him and that she had moved on. Whatever happened later on in their relationship was yet to come. For today, Jack was at her side.

_fin_


End file.
